This Crazy Love
by Sonah
Summary: Whats with this crazy love? Maybe I'll never know why I love her so much. FLUFF! Kyouharu. out of characterness in a bunch of chappies.
1. She Loves Me, She loves Me Not

_**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC when I am awake, asleep is a different story**_

~one~ she loves me, she loves me not

_The cold nights alone are unbearable_, thought the raven haired boy. _Why? Why do I miss her when she's still around? Do I love her?  
_  
"Why must it be so hard to live in this world without her, knowing I can't have her?" he finished his inner monologue aloud.

He stood up and looked at the clock on the table beside his very large bed. It was already 1:30 in the afternoon on a Sunday. He sighed.

_I'm surprised that idiot_- his thought was cut off by the ringing of his cell phone. He looked at the caller I.D. and saw that is was, who else, the King of all idiots himself.

"Hello Tamaki," The raven haired boy said in an exasperated tone.

"Kyouya are you just getting up?" Tamaki asked in his irritating voice that made Kyoya want to beat him senseless.

"Yes now what do you want?" Kyouya asked irritably.

"You to go to the commoners 'super market' with me." Tamaki said semi-pleadingly.

"I thought you and my sister did that." Kyouya said in a low frustrated growl.

"She's at a party and I really want to go." Tamaki whined.

"Fine." he said in a resentful tone. _I might meet her there_, he thought to himself.

_~in a super market five minutes later~_

_Finally a weekend in peace without the-_

"HARU-CHAN!!!!!!!!!"

"Idiot Club" she muttered to herself, before being hug tackled by Hunny-Sempai

She couldn't say 'idiot' about Hunny-, Mori-, and Kyouya-sempai though.

Hunny, who looked quite young for his age, was probably the smartest one there when it came down to realizing feelings. He was also academic smart.

Mori, though he didn't talk much (except to Hunny), was on the same level as Hunny in all types of smarts.

Kyouya, though sadistic and cynical, was extremely intelligent _and hot._

Wait what am I thinking? Where the heck did that come from? She thought as a slight blush appeared on her face as she looked into the cold onyx eyes of the Shadow King himself, Kyouya.

"Haruhi, your all red" The twins chorused as they went to tease their 'toy'.

"Why are you here?" she said recovering herself quickly _I wonder if he saw_ she thought chancing a glance back into the onyx eyes of Kyouya.

"Tamaki." everyone said simultaneously except for Kyouya and Tamaki.

(~ being lazy as I am I am going to skip over the minor events that led up to this next part (for now anyway)~)

~Fujioka residence several hours later (four to be precise)~

As she was unlocking the door someone came up behind her and wrapped their arms around her and bent down to where she could feel their breath on her neck.

"I love you Haruhi." said a males' voice. She turned around and came face to face with none other then………………………

_**Don't you just want to stab cliffhangers with spoons?  
The next chappie will probably be in tonight  
Hope you like it XD R&R (not flaming would be much appreciated)  
You probably know who is at the door, however if you are the first to guess right, the next chappie will be dedicated to you XD XD XD XD XD XD**_


	2. Never Leave my Side

_**DISCLAIMER: I only own OHSHC in my dreams Y.Y  
**_  
_~Two never leave my side~_

As she was unlocking the door someone came up behind her and wrapped their arms around her and bent down to where she could feel their breath on her neck.

"I love you Haruhi." said a males' voice. She turned around and came face to face with none other then………………………

"Kyouya?" she gasped in confusion just before his lips met hers. They were surprisingly soft. He held onto her tighter. She dropped the groceries and wrapped her arms around him. He was surprisingly warm and soft, even though he looked like a walking corpse. When they finally pulled apart Haruhi said the very thing he had been hoping she'd say.

"I love you too Kyouya." Before she could say another word he was kissing her again. Much deeper this time then the last. When he pulled away this time it was because of a noise, a door opening. When he looked up from Haruhi he saw a startled Ranka standing at the doorway.

"I'm sorry...." he said once he recovered. "Are you two dating?" he asked in an excited tone (he very much approved of Kyoya).

Haruhi looked at her dad with a please-get-back-inside-your-embarrassing-me look.

He mouthed the words "I'm sorry" and went back inside. They were still holding onto each other.

"I'm sorry." she said as she reluctantly let go and started picking up the groceries. Kyoya bent down to help her. they finished picking up the groceries. As she turned to go inside, Kyouya stopped her.

"He asked a good question... Are we dating?" Haruhi looked in the onyx colored eyes and was momentarily surprised to see a hint of desire and longing behind them.

"What about the rest of the club? What about my debt?" she asked as Kyoya wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close again.

"I only kept you in debt so I would see you every day." he kissed her deeply again. She felt a spark of the same longing and desire she had seen in his eyes. _No, it was more than a spark, it was a full on flame.  
_  
"We can keep this from them except two already know." Kyoya said after they had pulled apart.

"Mori and Hunny? Did you ask them for advice?" Haruhi guessed.

"Yes" Kyoya said half amused half overjoyed that he didn't have to explain.

~music room 3 after the club is over during the meeting~

"Haruhi, can I speak to you? Mori and Hunny can stay if they wish, but I would prefer you keep a watch on the door so they can't hear." He pointed at Tamaki and the Twins.

"Ok Kyou-chan!" Hunny said as he and Mori ushered Tamaki and the Twins out.

"About the question that arose last night, are we dating?" Kyouya asked after they'd left.

"Yes." Haruhi said without hesitation. Kyoya beamed, it made him look so handsome.

He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a searing kiss that said everything for him, all the lust, love, desire, longing, and passion he could never put into words.

"Where shall we have our first date fair maiden?" He asked as they broke apart.  
_**  
Well that's it for now XD. R&R NO FLAMING PLEASE THANK YOU ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD**_


	3. Don't be a Stranger

_**DISCLAIMER: No matter how far I make it in life I still cant own OHSHC Y.Y**_

~Three: don't be a stranger~

_I must remember to thank Mori and Hunny_, he thought. He and Haruhi had decided where to go for their first official date.

_~the previous day at the supermarket~_

She had gone to the counter to pay for the groceries she had bought. Tamaki and the Hitachiin twins went with her.

"Mori, Hunny, could you please stay behind. I need to talk to you about something." Kyouya said as Mori and Hunny made to follow.

"Sure Kyou-chan!" Hunny said "Is it about Haru-chan?"

"How did you-" Kyouya started, surprised.

"You went slightly red when she looked you in the eyes, Kyou-chan. I was the only one who noticed, so I told Takashi." Hunny said, giving Kyouya an innocent grin. Mori nodded and put a hand on Kyouya's shoulder.

"Just tell her, you'll regret it if you don't." He said in his gruff voice.

"Or Tama-chan, Hika-chan, or Kao-chan might tell her first." Hunny said, grinning innocently again. He and Mori then walked off to the others leaving a stunned Kyouya behind.

_Hunny surprises me many numerous ways everyday_, Kyouya thought, then sighed.

_~a fancy restraunt in the heart of Tokyo~_

She remembered the incident that led to her riding in a Hitachiin limo and wearing a Hitachiin designed dress.

_~Earlier that day~_

"Haru-" Hikaru was saying before he saw the whole scene before his eyes. He and Kaoru were just looking for her when they stumbled into a classroom. In the classroom was something very interesting. The Shadow King was kissing their 'toy. The Hitachiin twins broke into identical evil grins.

"It's about time-" Kaoru began.

"-you two started dating" Hikaru finished.

"does Tono know" they asked together, the evil grins getting wider as they guessed the answer.

_**Well that's chapter three, R&R NO FLAMING PLEASE AND THANKYOU ^.^ ^.^  
THE LAST CHAPTER WAS DEVOTED TO RA-CHAN ON MYSPACE (MY SELF PROCLAIMED BETA'ER AND MY SISTER) -_-' XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD  
**_

_**(Teh Ra-chan comments: WOOT CHAPTER ALL DEDICATED TO MEH!!!! IM EFFIN AWESOME! AND A GREAT SELF-PROCLAIMED BETA'ER!!! Shes actually pretty good if she could pay attention to what shes writing!!! *bonks her sister in teh head.*)**_


	4. Love, Pain, and the Whole Crazy Thang

**DISCLAIMER: OHSHC is not under my rule, if it were I'd brag about owning Kyouya.**

**B/I=Flashback**

~four~ love, pain, and the whole crazy thing

"_does tono know" they said together the evil grins getting wider as they guessed the answer._

"_Uhm w-w-well…" Haruhi said a little flustered "Please don't tell him" she pleaded._

_The twins looked at each other knowing they were thinking the same thing._

"_Can we play at your house?" They said at the same moment._

"_You will keep it a secret without going to her home" Kyouya said warningly as his glasses went opaque. The twins both flinched._

"_K-Kyouya-Kun" Haruhi said as she fiercely hugged him "please don't do that again"_

_He looked down at the girl he loved and smiled softly "ok"_

_Hikaru and Kaoru stood, rooted to the spot and surprised. Kyouya truly smiling?_

"_Hikaru, Kaoru" Kyouya said ignoring the stunned looks on their faces "I would like a privet word with you, Haruhi can you leave us please?"_

"_Just don't kill them" She said, and with that she smiled and left the room._

"_Would you two please 'convince' her to wear some of your mothers designs on a date we are having tonight?" Kyouya said businesslike._

_They saluted him and said "Hai!"_

_~in front of ouran academy~_

"_Haaruuhiiii" The Hitachiin brothers shouted out of their limo._

"_Why does Kyouya want me to ride home with you?" She asked as she climbed into the limo._

_CLICK!!!_

_The locks of the limo clicked. The Little Devil types had evil grins._

"_we are on a mission-" Hikaru said_

"_-To 'convince' you to-" Kaoru said_

"_-Wear one of our mothers' dress designs!!!" They finished together._

_Still as calculating as ever Kyouya. _She thought.

"I was going to ask if I could anyway" she said simply

~~flashback over, back in the limo as it slows down~~

She was in a pale blue dress that fell just below her knees. Her hair had extensions (compared to the usual wig it was heaven).

Her hair was tied up in a bun held together by dark blue chopsticks. ("It will clash beautifully with your hair" Hikaru and Kaorus' mother had said.)

Kyouya looked at her adoringly. He offered his arm as she stepped out of the Hitachiin limo.

"shall we?" He asked.

_**YAY!!!!! Chappie 4 done!!!!!! By the by, this whole series is basically dedicated to my self proclaimed beta'er. She got upset at the one shot dedication. R&R NO FLAME PLZ ARIGATO ^.^ XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD**_


	5. Deadly Surprise Con't of Chapter Four

_DISCLAIMER: starlight star bright, wish I may wish I might have the wish I wish tonight *wishes* nope it didn't work, I will never own OHSHC Y.Y_

_**~five~ Deadly Surprise (continuance of chappie 4)**_

**Kyouya looked at her adoringly. He offered his arm as she stepped out of the Hitachiin limo.**

"**shall we?" He asked.**

**She took his arm.**

" '**Shall we?'" she quoted teasingly.**

**He smiled at the joke.**

"**you look wonderful" he added with his rare real smile.**

**When they were in the restraunt they were taken to a special both table.**

**They then ordered.**

"**Kyouya" Haruhi said from her heads resting place on Kyouyas' shoulder**

"**yes" He asked**

"**Why me?" She asked as she looked into his eyes. "I have no benefits for you." she stated simply.**

"**Because…" He said as the hand not wrapped around Haruhi took off his glasses. "Because… I can't explain it…" He said as he put his glasses back on and looking in Haruhis' eyes directly.**

**That was enough for Haruhi as she lifted her head as the food came (she, of course, was having Ootoro).**

**As they were eating something Happened. Haruhi took a bite of her food and started to cough.**

"**what's wrong?" Kyouya asked.**

"**Is--There--Pepper--in--this--" She said between coughs.**

"**Yes" Kyouya said, then something clicked as Haruhi blacked out.**

_**Well, that's chappie five. R&R no flame plz. Hope you liked it!!!!!! ^.^ XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD**_


	6. The Realization

_**~Well, I could be mean here, but I won't**_

_**Disclaimer: As if I'd ever own ouran!! At least I can dream.~**_

"What's wrong?" Kyouya asked.

"Is--There--Pepper--in--this--" She said between coughs.

"Yes" Kyouya said, and then something clicked as Haruhi blacked out.

_~~A Hospital a few miles from the restraunt~~_

Mori-sempai and Hunny-sempai were the first to arrive to the hospital at 1:00 am.

"Kyou-chan…" The Loli-Shota type said as he looked at Kyouya. The usually calm and cool Kyouya was a mess. His hair was on end as though he had run his fingers through it.

Without saying another word they sat next to Kyouya.

Next were the Hitachiin Brothers. Without saying a word they sat, silent and waiting for their King to arrive.

It was an unspoken agreement. It was time to tell Tamaki.

Ten minutes after the Little Devil Types got there, Tamaki came in. He was paler then usual.

"Is she…" He looked at Kyouya.

"No word…" Kyouya answered the un-asked question. "Tamaki…" He was cut off by Tamaki raising a hand for silence.

"I know, you were planning my birthday party when this happened, right?" Tamaki said, with a trace of a childlike gleam in his eyes, and then he joined the silent group, right next to his best friend.

Kyouya knew that this was going to be more difficult than he originally planned.

_~~A few minutes after Tamakis' arrival~~_

"May I speak to the person who was with her at the time of her allergic reaction?" said the nurse with a pleasant smile to the group of six teenage boys.

"That's was me" said Kyouya, Hastily standing up.

"Is Haru-chan going to be ok?" Hunny asked Mori in hushed tones.

All Mori could do was shrug.

_**~Well that is all for now r&r be brutal, just don't flame ^.^ thanx for reading XD.~**_


End file.
